


Another Year Older

by Narttu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15

It was the same each night. Sauli was in bed long before Adam got there. He had a routine. One he tried to stick to though there were drunken nights where he made it only as far as the bed and that in itself was a miracle. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights so Adam went through each step. 

There was makeup to remove and then moisturizer to apply. Not only to his face but hands, elbows. He did a full body moisturize when he got out of the shower in the mornings. There was the removal of jewelry, changing of clothes, brushing his teeth. One would think Adam was preparing to go out with as much time as it took him to get ready for bed. 

Standing in the door frame of the bathroom, it’s light was the only light casting its rays through the bedroom. But Adam could see Sauli on the bed. His eyes were closed, his body unmoving. If he didn’t know the other so well by now he could have assumed Sauli was sleeping. But he knew the man was not. 

Flipping off the light, Adam made his way through the darkness, taking the same path so many times he didn’t need the light to guide him. Pushing back his side of the blanket, Adam crawled in underneath and got settled. 

The bed shifted as now Sauli could get comfortable, too. What Adam learned early on was how Sauli could not find peace at night unless he was cuddling something. Resting his head on Adam’s shoulder, he then hooked one leg around his middle and had an arm resting lazily against his chest. The Finn was a human version of an octopus. 

Feeling his skin starting to heat up, he wiggled his feet enough to help the covers slide away. The cool night air tickled his toes and helped to even the temperature out. Sauli’s breath became even against his neck. Closing his eyes - though his body was ready to pass on into dream land - his mind stayed awake a little longer as it always did. 

Why the hell would such a perfect man like Sauli stay here with him? Now Adam wasn’t without his positive aspects. Working out and eating right helped take the chubbiness out of his frame to make room for a drop dead sexy figure. Romance flowed in his blood. For the vainer types he had a hefty bank account. In the bedroom Adam was very thorough with a lover and been told his size is larger than normal. 

But life wasn’t perfect. He was leaving Sauli home alone all the time because of work. Whenever they went out they were always followed and photographed. Far from his home where his family and friends lived, he was now in a new country and had a language he had to learn. Adam had no idea how much slang he would speak in a day. Simple words brought on a confused look on the Finn's face. Sauli lost his name when fans ran into him on the street. He was more than just his boyfriend. He was a human with so many amazing qualities. 

In a matter of hours Adam would be turning thirty years old. Though it wasn’t ancient it was still old. Little did fans know but the black hair dye not only concealed his red hair but several gray hairs that took over his hair follicles near his temples. But there would come a time where his hair line will start to recede. When his makeup won’t be able to hide the crows feet. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Adam tried to get his mind to shut up already. Hearing his inner turmoil Sauli’s hand on Adam’s chest moved upwards to rub against his neck and toying with the hair he could reach. For now his darker thoughts took a back seat to sleep.

Halfway between awake and sleep Adam’s head was spinning. The blood in his veins moving faster as his lungs moved faster to keep up. Blinking his eyes open, the room, now filled with natural light, was a mass of oddly shaped blurs. When blinking didn’t cure the issue Adam rubbed at his eyes giving just the right pressure to wake him up. “Oh fuck Sauli.” A birthday morning wakeup call with his lover’s mouth on his dick. Couldn’t ask for anything better. 

With the head in Sauli’s mouth he twirled his tongue around, taking a few moments to dip the tip of his tongue into his slit before shifting so the head was pressed against the underside of his tongue. Coming off with a pop, Sauli kissed down the shaft, making his way to Adam’s balls as his hand wrapped around the shaft to keep stroking it.

Taking one ball into his mouth, the Finn sucked lightly before moving to the other one. Twirling the tip of his tongue around the other's scrotum, Sauli changed up to make long slow licks up and down. Switching from sucking to licking, Adam started to squirm. Stopping to lick with a fevered passion between the balls. 

As his toes curled Adam propped himself, trying to get a better look. His cock leaking at the tip, giving a taste of what was about to come. “Sauli.” Tipping his head back, Adam bumped his head against the headboard. It gave a loud thud sound as Adam groaned. It was from the startled reaction then from any pain.

“You are okay?” Sauli poked his head up. When Adam shook his head in a yes he got back down to business. 

Returning his head to Adam’s cock, he took the length down his throat. Pushing himself till his nose brushed up against the fine red hairs on Adam’s belly then moving back off. As Sauli came down for another pass he moved a finger to stroke the skin between Adam’s balls and hole. 

Sauli’s finger sent tiny electric sensations spreading throughout his body. Panting quickly, Adam gave over to the sensations as he came down his lover’s throat. Shivers ran through his limbs at the tiny aftershocks from Sauli sucking out every drop.

As he moved away Sauli closed up the front of Adam’s sleeping pants. Rubbing at the corner of his mouth, the Finn cleared his throat, getting ready to sing. “Paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea, Adam, paljon onnea vaan.”

“Come here.” The two got closer as Adam caressed Sauli’s cheek their lips met. Thank you.”

They stayed close just taking in the other's presence. Once they got out of bed the world was expecting them. Adam’s family and friends wanted some of his time today and come sunset there would be a party. People coming in and out of the house but for now it was just the two of them. 

The End


End file.
